


Half-light

by HaleHound



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, dubious consent for one kiss, kink barely shows tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHound/pseuds/HaleHound
Summary: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment or like the post!If you noticed typos, grammar errors or other mistakes please tell me.This story was originally published in February 2018, on my blog "Writing By The Night".





	Half-light

The daylight was coming really early now, and Dick absolutely needed a sleep mask to be able to rest, since he had some kind of issue with closing the blinds. Fortunately, he had thick curtains to help a bit with his sun problem. Dick had been waiting for a reply from Barbara about their night, but had finally given up and and fell asleep.  
His girlfriend had been on a mission for a few days, and he was starting to miss her badly. They were still on their honeymoon period, after they’d decided they were an item a few weeks ago, and not see each other for more than a week was not easy.

Barbara climbed through the window and looked at Dick, the sight immediately bringing a smile on her lips. She got rid of her cowl first.  
‘Hey, sleeping beauty? You awake enough to hear me?’  
No response came from the bed.  
‘Too bad, you could have watched me take my clothes off.’  
She sat on the bed to untie her boots as fast as she could without fucking the shoelaces up, which she rolled up and put inside the shoes, where she also left her socks. She climbed on the bed and sat on her heels before kissing Dick’s cheek.  
‘Dick? Come on, I’m here, I’ve missed you, I don’t want to just lie beside you.’  
There was a groan, and he moved to lie on his back, but still seemed asleep.  
Barbara’s mouth did some sort of side pout, hesitating about what to do next. She sighed, then moved quietly until she was straddling Dick’s middle and kissed him gain, this time on the lips. First a slow but simple kiss, then another one, slow, one of her hands caressing the side of his face and going to his hair. Dick’s head leaned into her touch, but nothing else happened. Barbara sat up and looked at her boyfriend intensely for a few seconds, a twinge of misplaced anger at his sleeping. She’d given up and was taking off the top of her suit to sleep at his side when she felt his hand along her thigh and slightly jumped. She couldn’t see it, but that made Dick smile. She let the top fall beside the bed and leaned down to kiss him again.  
‘Great,’ she whispered before her lips crushed Dick’s.  
She started to take Dick’s mask off, but he caught her hands.  
‘I want to keep it.’  
‘This _could_ be vexing.’  
‘Please?’  
She didn’t reply but sat up, dragging her hands along his chest. She struggled a bit to take her sports bra off. Those fucking things, really. She then took his hands and put them on her sides.  
‘I almost want to tie your hands to the bed, but we can’t do that on yours. And I’ve missed you too much, I want your hands everywhere on me, Dick. I want all of you all over me.’  
Dick sat up as well, making Barbara sort of slide until she was sitting on his thighs. He took her in his arms and hold her tightly against him before kissing the back of her neck. His hands were moving on her back, and his lips followed a tortuous line along her neck and shoulder.  
‘Message received. There’s just a tiny problem.’  
He flipped her on her back without letting her go and let his hands running on her skin until they met the hem of her suit’s bottom.  
‘Better,’ he said with a smile.  
He lifted her a bit to reach the zipper in her lower back, opened it, and took the piece of clothing off her. Only then, he took the mask off.  
‘There’s something I haven’t shown you yet. It’s… rudimentary, but –‘  
He leaned upon her and reached for something under the corner of the mattress, then did the same on the other side.  
‘You did not.’  
Two pairs of handcuffs were attached to the bed base. They were black fluffy ones, but with a blue ribbon that Barbara suspected he added himself.  
‘I did. And you should also put the sleep mask. Before I cuff you for being late.’  
‘I’m not late, we didn’t decide anything.’  
‘I know. I was trying to get to the next part of the night: having sex.’  
‘The night is over, it will be day sex.’  
‘Give me your wrists, smartass.’  
Her sly smile widened.  
‘Give me the mask.’  
Within a minute, she was wearing the mask and the handcuffs. Her body was buzzing from its urge to get closer to Dick’s, who was straddling her and staring, taking in the view. He let himself almost over her and kissed her under the ear, then along her jawline until he reached her mouth. He kissed her gently, but she couldn’t wait and opened her mouth to let her tongue slide into his mouth. She arched her back to get closer, and he put his hands on her skin, on her sides, then under her, from the low of her neck, along her spine, to the small of her back, the curves of her butt, back on the side of her thighs, her side, his thumb tripping on a nipple and circling back to do it again. He did all again, but this time she locked her legs around his waist and he stroked the back of her thighs to the knees. Once. Twice, more firmly. And a third time, every one of his fingers making itself felt into her flesh, as close as possible to the inside of her thighs. Barbara started to dry hump slowly against him and moan into his mouth. He had to catch his breath. It seemed like he would never get used to this, it switched something inside him and he felt a wave run through him from his lower abdomen. Well. Lower than that. Dick swallowed. He took Barbara’s feet away from his back so he could move away from her for a second, and got back to work. He kissed her right below her breast, his hands back on her skin along her sides. He moved them as he kissed her lower, and lower, until he reached her underwear. He didn’t stop, though. He just let his fingers catch the fabric while his hands kept sliding along her side while he kissed each side of her pubis, right where her thighs started. Right. Left. Right again but lower. Left again, and even lower. Not everything is about symmetry, okay. He’s on a mission. Dick then proceeded to take the underwear off her legs and threw it in some direction. Barbara moaned and he looked at her. She _was_ sexual tension. He couldn’t wait to relieve her but… It was thrilling to-  
‘Dick, stop staring, start touching.’  
He smiled – she knew without seeing him – and moved forward to kiss her. A very wet kiss during which Barbara bit his tongue right after he felt her against his erection. There was still a layer of fabric between them, though. He gave her just a simple kiss before getting rid of his boxers.

When he came back onto the bed naked and with a condom from his bedtable, some ten endless seconds later, he resumed the lower-belly kissing. Barbara’s legs were going up against his shoulders, so he just had to turn his head to kiss the inside of her thighs and caress the outside. His kisses weren’t so soft anymore. He was leaving wet skin after them when he licked it, making Barbara moan again. With this incentive, he went straight to the target and licked slowly between her labia. He did it again but with more intent, touching with his tongue more than licking, but all across the length up to her clitoris. The third time he did it, he felt Barbara melt around him. He went deeper, but always going back to the clit, or really close to it. Then his nose did that part because he was still going deeper, fucking her with his tongue until he could feel her almost vibrating all around him. Then he stopped and sat on his heels for a second to look at her again. She was clinging to the handcuffs themselves, having nothing else to hold onto. Her chest showed uneven breathing and before he could observe much more, he felt her legs behind him, pressing him against her. He could swear she let out a growl.  
‘Okay, okay. Sorry.’  
They kissed again in a completely obscene fashion and he stroked his penis to spread the pre-cum. Not that it was an absolute necessity with the work he’d done with her and the condom that he was going to wear, but good boys have habits. He tore himself away from her, before lifting her pelvis, putting on the condom, and guiding his penis inside her slowly. She hummed with satisfaction and he kissed her again. He was still kissing her when he started to move his own pelvis away from her and back. Despite the urgent kissing, he was doing this excruciatingly slowly, because he got awfully good coordination and this wasn’t even the best way to show it during sex. Now she was moving against him as well, but he didn’t change his pace right at this moment, he kept going to the rhythm he was feeling from the whole of their bodies and not just their crotches. He kissed her neck, he touched her hair, he kissed her shoulder and caressed her side. She locked her legs around him again, made a harsher move than before; he snapped and lost his focus and the rhythm. Within five seconds, he was pounding into her and joining her heavy panting. It wasn’t that fast yet, but they were getting there. He slipped a hand between them and his thumb slid on her skin until he could feel her clitoris through its little hiding fold. He pressed it. A whine got away from her, more loudly than earlier. He circled the clit and touched it again a few more times. Her body jerked once, tensing around him. Twice, he was so close. The next one, he couldn’t take it and came.

Barbara felt Dick’s erratic movements before and while he came, but she did her best to keep the pace her body demanded to reach her own climax. She already felt very tingly. Dick moved again, not much. His fingers trailed on her skin near her clit. He let them trip on it a few more times. She tensed, her heels dug into Dick’s back, her head. Each wave of her orgasm making her exhale. She could hear Dick hum as well. Her fingers were contracted around the bit of chain of the handcuffs. Now her orgasm was fading she could feel her joints aching and the cuffs were biting into her hands as well.

Dick interrupted her heavy breathing by kissing her again. Despite her muscles relaxing, she kept her legs wrapped around him.  
‘You’re going to have to let go, if you want me to take the handcuffs away,’ Dick said with a sweet smile.  
She kissed him as well, because it was of those smiles that made her feel all gooey and never let him out of her sight or touch.  
‘Right.’  
She let go, and the time he spent taking the condom off himself, throwing it away, and unlocking each one of the handcuffs was so long and cold… As soon as she could, she put her arms around him to feel his warm skin against hers. He didn’t feel as heavy on her as he should. It was the good kind of heavy. It felt nice. It felt like home. It felt safe and familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment or like the post!  
> If you noticed typos, grammar errors or other mistakes please tell me.  
> This story was originally published in February 2018, on my blog "Writing By The Night".


End file.
